Harry Potter… ¡Escrito en argentino! La cámara de anti-argentinos
by Puedes llamarme N
Summary: ¡ADVERTENCIA! habrá muchas escenas y palabras subidas de tono, si sos sensible, no leas, gracias. Acá nombraré muchas cosas como Chetos, hipster, gente que odia el rock, osea, gente que odia Argentina, y los pondré como "Enemigos" del personaje, es parte de la trama
1. Demanda multimillonaria

**Capitulo 1: Demanda multimillonaria.**

\- ¡Dale flaca! ¡Este gil llegará en breve!- Era tío Vernon, el cual acomodaba todo en su hogar.

Nos encontramos en otra noche normal en el barrio de Mataderos, Argentina, vemos a tío Vernon, fiel espectador de la serie "Casado con hijos" viendo su amada serie.

\- ¡Jajajaja!- Era la sonora risa de tío Vernon, el cual miraba la serie fascinado, mientras que su hijo, su esposa y su mascota… Harry, limpiaban la casa.

\- ¡Vení a ayudar gordo hijo de puta!- Se quejaba fuertemente Harry mientras limpiaba una a una las perillas de las puertas.

Vernon no lo escuchó, en cambio, se concentró mas a repetir la famosa frase de Pepe Argento "Sos un boludoooo" para luego volver a explotar en risas.

Estuvieron así unas horas hasta que la serie había terminado, tío Vernon, difícilmente se puso de pie y miro toda la casa con orgullo.

\- Hicimos un gran trabajo familia… ¡¿Qué es eso?!- Pregunta enojado e impactado el hombre. Resulta que vio por ahí una gota de semen en el suelo- ¡Esto es un quilombo! ¡Un bochinche! ¡¿Acaso tengo que hacer todo yo?!- Obviamente fue Harry, pero Vernon no se da cuenta- ¡Me van a mandar a la ciudad de la furia!- Grita el hombre con todo el pulmón.

¡PUM! Del fondo se escucho fuertemente la siguiente canción:

 _¡La ciudad de la furia!  
¡ME VERAS CAER! Como un ave de presa, ¡Me veras caer! ¡Sobre terrazas desiertas! Atte. Soda Stereo_

\- … ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunta Vernon a las cámaras, al director de la película.

\- ¡Se me olvido decirles! Honraremos a nuestro hermoso país poniendo diversas canciones de grandes artistas de acá, solo será por esta película- Les informaba el director.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso es buena idea!- Saltaba Harry muy feliz, le gustaba la cumbia, pero como todo argentino ama el Rock nacional.

\- ¡Sisi! ¡Será lindo trabajar con la hermosa voz de Cerati al lado y más!- Era Petunia la que ahora hablaba.

\- Debo admitir que suena bien…- Ahora era Tío Vernon.

\- Ay no, a mi me gusta solo Nirvana, The Beatles, y Rolling Stone- Era Dudley el que agrandaba su tono de voz.

Harry, Petunia y tío Vernon lo miraban con odio… "¡Mátenlo!" sonó de la voz de Harry y pum, pam, estaba golpeando fuertemente a Dudley.

\- Esto es raro… A Dudley le encantaba el Rock Nacional…- Comentaba el director con su asistente.

\- ¿Será como aquellos días?- Era su asistente preocupado.

\- Esperemos que no… Esperemos que no…- Comentaba el director con cierta preocupación en su voz.

 ** _~1 semana de golpes a Dudley y el tratamiento médico del mismo después~_**

\- ¡Petunia! ¿Dónde estarás?- Pregunta Vernon vestido de oficial del ejército.

\- En la sala con una rica petaca para bajarla- Responde la señora con su típico tono de voz amable.

Vernon sonríe complacido y se dirige a Dudley, el cual estaba con cuello ortopédico.

\- ¡¿Dudley?!-

\- En la puerta para recibir chaquetas y robar billeteras- Dudley, sin mover los labios y con voz robótica… Tenía simulador de voz ya que le habían arrancado la lengua.

Vernon lo mira asqueado por esa voz y asiente de mala gana, luego se dirige a Harry.

\- ¡¿Drogón?!-

\- En mi habitación, drogándome y masturbándome, simulando que estoy con Jesica Cirio en un brazo y Luly Fernández en el otro.

\- ¡Corre cara de orto!- Vernon toma a Harry de la oreja y se lo lleva a la fuerza.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Duele! ¡Mmmm.. Ahh!- Se queja Harry del tirón.

 _¡Ella quiere Mmm, Aah!_

 _Ella quiere ma' yo le doy ma', muñequita rica ven pa'ca, si tu no vienes yo voy pa'ya ella quiere que la hagan sudar, ella quiere Mmm ah… Voy a darle Mmm ah, pa que sienta el mmm ah, y de nuevo el mmm ah_

 _Atte. DJ Yayo_

\- ¡Esto es genial!- Dice Harry de una manera alegre.

\- ¡Sí! ¿No?- Era Vernon con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se fue y volvió a su forma malvada, tirando a Harry bruscamente contra su habitación.

"Hijo de puta… Forro… ¡Puto!... ¡LA RE COCHA DE TU VIEJA!"

Harry se vuelve loco y comienza a destrozar todo en su habitación, vuelca armarios, tira jaulas, quema camas, ropa y hace lechuza asada… Si, de esa lechuza hablo… Tranquilos que no la mataré ahorita. Luego Harry se tira al suelo, comienza a retorcerse y comienza gritar locamente, una onda Bella de Crepúsculo, pero de su parodia "Una loca película de vampiros" cuando Edward la deja abandonada en el bosque. Harry se pone de pie como si nada y se limpia la ropa.

\- Bueno, si no queda nadie, a descalzar la nutria- Dice Harry mientras comienza a buscar entre su pantalón a su nutria.

\- Eso lo dejará ciego mi señor…- Era Dobby el que hablaba en las espaldas de Harry.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Un pene parlante!- Dice Harry atemorizado.

\- ¡No señor! Déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es…-

El elfo no pudo terminar, ya que tomó a Dobby de los pies y comenzó a azotarlo con lo que quedaba de la cama y diciendo "Dobby malo" repetidamente.

 **~30 minutos de sufrimiento después~**

\- Ahh… Mi señor, si quería que Dobby se castigue tenía que decírmelo…- Dice Dobby sumamente mareado.

\- No hace falta, me gusta hacer sufrir, mesita…-

 _¡Mesita!  
¡Yo tomo licor! ¡Yo tomo cerveza y me gusta las chicas! ¡La cumbia me divierte… Y Me excita (Mesita)_

 _Atte. Amar azul_

\- ¡Sigo diciendo que es la mejor idea que tuvo el escritor en este flashero fics!- Dice orgullosamente Harry.

\- Señor, ¿Su tío no escucha nada de esto?- Pregunta Dobby asustado.

Mientras tanto, en la reunión del tío Vernon:

\- Y si, la llevaba Maradona y nos dio un mundial, es el mejor de la historia- Decía Vernon.

\- Pele es mucho mejor, metió mas de mil goles y nos dio 3 mundiales- Decía el invitado el tío Vernon.

Ahí comienza la eterna batalla entre brasileros y argentinos, donde, como siempre, ganan los argentinos, se escuchaba demasiado "Mil goles en las prácticas" o también "Esos mundiales aun tenían pelotas de bolsa"

\- No creo elfo, ahora dime, ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntaba Harry.

\- Escuche… Es muy importante Hogwarts en estos momentos… ¡Harry Potter no debe volver a Hogwarts!-

\- Bueno-

Fin.

Comienzan a pasar los créditos mientras se escucha de fondo "Adiós" de Cerati.

\- ¡ESPEREN!- Si, es ella, la genia detrás de todo, la mejor, la reina… ¡LA DIOSA! ¡JK ROWLING! La cual aparecía enojada y espantada en escena de la pantalla, los créditos pasaban aun- ¡¿Quién es el que hizo esto?!- Pregunta enfurecida la reina

Y en escena aparece el hijo de puta detrás de esta catástrofe.

\- Soy yo mi señora…- Dice tímidamente el escritor- Me llamo… T…- Se presenta con miedo de la diosa el escritor.

JK mira los créditos que aun pasaban.

\- ¡Ahí dice "Ideado y escrito por Puedes llamarme N"- Lee la reina de la pantalla.

\- Es que…- Puedes llamarme N no sabía dónde meterse- Así me dicen mis amigos…- Responde una estupidez.

A JK le saltaban las venas de la frente, tan enfurecida que estaba.

\- ¡Harry no se droga, no es tan repugnante como persona… No es violado en cada cap.!- JK estaba horrorizada- ¡Suficiente! ¡Demanda multimillonaria!- Dice JK mientras comienza a irse del lugar.

\- ¡Ay no! ¡No seas así!- Puedes llamarme N se quejaba infantilmente.

\- ¡DEMANDA DIJE!- Se escuchaba la voz de JK, ya fuera de la escena.

\- Es que… Pero… ¡Oh! ¡Ya empezamos!-

Señoras y señores, acá empezamos, con una gran pérdida financiera… ¡Pero nos las arreglamos para que quede presentable, conozcan todos…!  
…

…

…

"Harry Potter: La cámara anti-argentinos"


	2. Larry Vs Harry

Nos encontramos en el cuarto de Harry, el cual jugaba cartas con Dobby.

\- ¿Ya está?- Pregunta el elegido al ver que todos volvían a rodar la película.

\- ¡Continua! Tenemos una pequeña perdida financiera… ¡Pero nos las arreglamos como podemos! Dobby, empieza a correr- Eran las órdenes del director.

Dobby afirma felizmente y empieza a correr por toda la casa, con un Harry dándole caza, no sabemos bien por qué corrían, ya que tuvimos que cortar algunas escenas de la película, pero Harry se inventará algo:

\- ¡Ven aquí así puedo violarte!- Era la amenaza de Harry.

Okey, Harry debe dejar de improvisar, mejor saltemos a la parte de la cocina.  
Luego de una corrida memorable, pese al pésimo estado físico de Harry… El cual por culpa de tanta droga le dio un paro cardiaco y murió, lo extrañaremos, pero por suerte contratamos a un nuevo Harry: Larry.

Larry era un joven bajo, gordito… Gordo… MUY GORDO, el cual le quedaba apretada la ropa de Harry, era chino y bronceado, además de estar sumamente sudado.

\- Dobby, vamos a coger- Era igual de pervertido que Harry. Larry tenía una voz mucho más profunda que Harry, tenía tanta grasa en la boca que se escuchaba como balbuceo.

\- ¡No! ¡Dobby es un elfo libre! ¡No un sumiso como 50 sombras de Grey!- Era Dobby el que se defendía- ¡Y ahora lanzaré ese pastel sobre ti tío Vernon!

Nada pasaba, no había ningún pastel.

\- ¡Dije que lanzaré el pastel…!- Dobby se exasperaba, y nada pasaba aún- ¡¿Dónde está el pastel?!- Pregunta enojado el elfo.

\- Dobby, nos quedamos tan quebrados que ni para comprar un pastel podemos tener… ¡Improvisa!- Era una orden del director.

Dobby se queda unos segundos pensando hasta que levanta su dedo índice en señal de éxito… Con un bate de beisbol golpea fuertemente a tío Vernon en la cabeza, dejándolo semi-muerto… Vale, otra regla, no volver a hacer que alguien improvise acá.

 **~Dos días después~**

\- Larry, acá dice que trató de asesinar a su tío… ¿Algo para decir?- Era el juez, si, mandaron a Larry ante la suprema corte por intento de asesinato.

\- Quiero comida y mujerzuelas- Era la estúpida respuesta de Larry.

\- Bueno Larry Popotter… No me deja más opción que…-

Un fuerte golpe abrió la puerta de la corte… ¡Era Harry Potter! El cual se para decidido frente Larry.

\- ¡Impostor! ¡Te mataré!- Harry saca su varita y apunta a Larry- ¡Avada Kedavra!- Era el maleficio de Harry… Pero nada pasaba, Larry río sonoramente burlándose de Harry.

\- Eres un tonto, ¡Aún no te enseñan esos hechizos!- Se burlaba Larry.

\- ¡Pero me enseñaron a hacer esto con la varita!- Por primera vez pondremos algo de censura… Recuerden que estamos quebrados, no pudimos pagar tooooda la censura, pero como hay gente inteligente trabajando acá, no se notará.

$%&&&%$&$&$%&$&$%$&$%&$%&$%&$&%&$%SacaTuVaritaDeMi%/$%&$NoToquesMi…$%&$&%$&$&$%&$%&$%&$%NoConociaEsaPocision$&%$&%$&$%&$%&$%AHHHHH$%&$%&%$

Luego de la censura volvemos al juzgado, donde ahí estaba todo pintado de azul, un unicornio, pinocho, y Bob Esponja, el cual estaba vestido de enfermera sexy… Ni yo se que hicieron.

\- ¡Ahora que el impostor no está! Dígame su señoría ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Harry.

\- 100 años de prisión- Era la palabra final del juez.

\- … Hijo de…-

 **~Un mes de prisión~**

Nos encontramos con Harry y tío Vernon en una fría y oscura celda, tío Vernon dormía y Harry hacia otro pastel en el suelo.

\- ¡Deseo que el colorado hijo de puta venga y me saque volando!- Desea Harry soplando la vela… ¡Y pum! ¡Ahí estaban Fred, George y Ron volando!

\- ¡Hijo de puta! Que un mago pida un deseo es algo que se debe tomar a la ligera- Era Ron, el cual estaba mareado por el poder del deseo.

\- ¡Cállate y sácame!- Era Harry.

\- ¿Pero cómo quieres que lo hagamos?- Pregunta Fred confundido.

Harry va hacia su pastel y vuelve a soplar… ¡BUM! La reja explota.

\- ¡Vámonos!- Eran las palabras de Harry.

Potter empieza a pasar todas sus maletas por la ventana y a su nueva lechuza que al final no murió… Harry se la comió, si, pero cuando fue al baño resulta que… Mejor no sigo.

\- ¿Qué haces drogón?- Pregunta George al ver a Harry empujando a su tío Vernon hacia la ventana, el cual seguía dormido.

\- Esta… Es la mejor parte… ¡De la película!- Harry termina lanzando a su tío… Pero se olvidó que estaban en el 28 piso… abajo había perros guardianes, alambres venenosos eléctricos con púas y mucha caca de caballo… Además de serpientes robóticas en llamas, Es muy difícil describir la cara de dolor al ver todo lo que sufría Vernon de estos cuatro- Mejor nos vamos- Harry se sube al auto volador y comienza a prender unos fasos y fuma con el grupo.

\- ¡Escape perfecto!- Dice Ron un mal chiste, pero de lo drogado que estaban se morían de risa.

De repente, el auto cae al suelo.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Tampoco tenemos para llenar el tanque de gasolina!- Era la voz del director- Tendrán que caminar- Agrega el joven.

\- ¡Puta! ¿Esto se puede poner peor?- Pregunta Harry enfurecido.

\- No creo Harry…- En el asiento de atrás, solo, consumido por la oscuridad y una sonrisa de drogón en su rostro estaba el… Hagrid.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Pregunta Ron confundido.

\- Vine a cumplir el tercero deseo de Harry- Responde el semi-gigante con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Acaso volví a pedir que un gigante me vio…?- Harry no se animaba a seguir, pero Hagrid asentía con mirada de picarón.

\- Así es Harry… Pero también a tus amigos…- Hagrid se saca los pantalones lentamente.

El capitulo termina con los gritos de horror de los cuatro chicos del grupo

 **Escritor:** **Gente, les aviso que actualizo entre Jueves y** **Sábados** **, es un capitulo por semana.**

 **PDS: Escribir sobre Larry me dio miedo, imaginé que me iba a violar a mi.** **  
** **PDS 2: Dejen sus comentarios, si quieren que alguna** **canción** **en especial sea nombrada o alguna recomendación.  
Atte. Puedes llamarme N**


	3. Incursión en la casa rosada

Luego de una larga caminata, en una pierna por culpa del pene de Hagrid, los chicos al final llegaron a su hogar.

\- Oye Ron, ¿Y Harry?- Pregunta Fred mientras comía lo que había en la cocina.

\- Fue a saludar a Ginny, me encanta que sea tan tierno con mi hermanita menor, parece que tantos años de maltrato lo transformaron, mágicamente, en una persona llena de amor y cariño ¡La magia es verdadera!- Dice tiernamente Ron mirando fantasiosamente al infinito. De las escaleras baja Harry acomodándose los pantalones, exacto, él y Ginny, flapflap.

\- ¡Ya estoy listo!- Comenta alegremente Harry. Detrás de Harry baja Molly Weasley.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿No has visto la poción multijugos?- Pregunta Fred buscándola por todas partes.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Fred! Cuando vi a ustedes renguear hasta aquí decidí tomarme un poco- La señora Weasley mira pícaramente a Harry el cual abría los ojos como plato- Ser Ginny es divertido- Comenta mientras se dirige a preparar algo para comer para luego saltar un suspiro de cansancio y satisfacción.

Harry se pone verde y se va hacia el baño a vomitar.

 **~30 minutos después~**

Harry baja y ahí lo encuentra a él, al señor Weasley.

\- ¡Harry Potter! ¿Pato de hule?- Eran las primeras palabras de Arthur.

\- ¿Pato de hule?- Pregunta Harry confundido, aun asqueado por lo de la señora Weasley.

\- Tiene un ligero trauma desde pequeño, se le metió un pato de hule en el ojete y un no se lo puede sacar, tomó el control de su cerebro- Explica Fred tranquilamente.

Harry asiente entendiendo el problema, le pasó hace muchos años, cuando se le ocurre mirar por la ventana lo ve a Arthur mirándolo fija y locamente.

\- Pato… De… Hule…- La sonrisa daba más miedo- Pato de hule- Comenta de nuevo y luego saca de su bolsillo una zanahoria, la cual le entrega a Harry.

\- … Gracias… Creo…- Comenta Harry con algo de miedo.

El señor Weasley se va lentamente hacia un rincón y se mese ahí, susurrando muchas veces "Pato de hule"

Luego de una cena y charla sobre patos de hules, llega por la ventana el pájaro de Ron, el cual, como se esperaba, choca con la misma.

\- Pájaro drogón de mierda- Dice Percy mientras se acerca a la ventana para atender al ave.

\- Escuché por ahí que todos los que son drogones se conocen psicológicamente- Comenta Ron fascinado.

\- Ron, eso es estúpido…- Era Ginny la que hablaba.

Y desde un asiento salta Harry.

\- ¡Hola Errol!- Era Harry el que saludaba a su amiga de toda la vida, la lechuza lo saluda con su hala izquierda guiñándole un ojo. "Siempre es una fiesta con esta lechuza" era lo que pensaba Harry.

\- ¡¿Quién pidió droga, una bola de boliche, el libro "Mil maneras de masturbarse" y un pato de hule?!- Dice Percy mientras saca todas esas cosas de la patita de Errol, pero Arthur fue más rápido y se tiró sobre el ave robándole el pato de hule.

Todos se quedan "Recordando" que cosa era de quien ante la mirada de Percy, pero en seguida Harry se pone de pie y se lleva la droga.

\- ¡La bola de boliche es nuestra!- Eran Fred y George al unísono.

\- ¡El libro mil y un maneras de masturbarse es mío!- Era Ron el cual cogía el libro.

\- ¡Todos somos felices!- Festeja la señora Weasley mientras vuelve a lavar los platos.

Luego de unos minutos, ya todos con sus respectivos objetos, la señora Weasley entra en razón de lo que está pasando ahí.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡Ronaldinho!- Exacto, el verdadero nombre de Ron es Ronaldinho, nada de Ronald como creían… Exacto, Molly era Brasilera- ¿Vocé no quería mil e uma maneiras de se masturbar?- Molly sacó su lado Brasilero, en realidad dijo "¿Tu no querías mil y un maneras de masturbarse?"

\- ¡Molly! ¡Jk nos dejó secos, tuvimos que quitarle una pose de la mano!- Era el director que volvía a hablar.

\- ¡Esto es un escándalo! ¡Un ultraje!-

\- ¡Esa no es tu escena Molly!-

\- ¡Cállate director! Necesitaremos ir al callejón Diagon, y solo hay una forma de ir… ¡Con Papá Noel!- Santa Claus, San Nicolás, gordo simpático, como quieran decirle.

En esos momentos todos tomaron sus respectivas cosas y se acercaron a la chimenea.

\- Bueno Harry, tu eres nuevo acá, te enseñaremos como hacer esto, Papá Noel necesita señales de humo para llegar, así que haremos esto- Era Molly la que explicaba.

En ese momento Molly agarró tarrones de gasolina y los metió en la chimenea, luego con un lanzallamas provocó un incendio en la chimenea "Mira bien el ejemplo de Ron Harry" decía Molly para luego empujar a su hijo a la chimenea y verlo como ardía en el llamas… ¡Pero no moría! ¡Es película mágica! Luego de esta acción dijo la señora Weasley "Al menos el hospital queda cerca del callejón".

Ahora le tocaba a Harry, ya con el fuego apagado, se acercó a la chimenea y prendió un faso… El faso hizo tanto humo que llego Santa y lo secuestró… Y violó junto con sus renos, ahora Harry está inconsciente.

¡Corte!

 _Dios mío, se supone que tuve que describir como lo violaron, pero mejor me lo guardo…_

¡Seguimos!

Harry abre lentamente sus ojos y mira todo a su alrededor… Fotos de Perón y Néstor… Carteles Kirchneristas… Un cuadro del presidente de china desnudo… Y una estatua de Néstor simulando ser un dios… ¡Estaba en la casa rosada!

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Huele a Cristina!- Era la voz de Harry aterrada, el cual se escondía detrás del cuadro del presidente de China… No había moros en la costa.

Harry comenzó a recorrer el lugar en busca de la salida, pero al parece el que entra ahí se hace mas idiota de lo normal. Harry encontró un peculiar artefacto, una especie de Cristi-micrófono.

\- ¡Con este Micrófono es con lo que la Cristi dice tonterías y actúa!-

 _¡Actúa!_

 _¡Actúa!, aun que te sientes mal ¡Disimula! ¡Que te llama alguna amiga y te vas!_

 _Atte. El villano Ft Owin y Jack_

Harry tomó el micrófono y ¡PUM! Una súper magia.

\- ¡Argentinos! ¡Argentina está volviendo a ser potencia mundial!- Harry se tapó bruscamente la boca, nunca había dicho tantas mentiras, apenas se la destapó…- ¡Obama nos pide consejos para gobernar un país tan bien económicamente y segur…!- Harry soltó bruscamente el Micrófono.

"Eso fue feo, nunca mentí tanto" Dice Harry mientras se recuesta contra la pared tomándose la cara llorando "Maldito Kirchnerismo, métanse la inflación en el orto" Luego de 30 minutos se dedicó a pensar en que dijo.

\- Espera… Potencia… Mundial… Obama… Económicamente… Un… En lenguaje de drogones eso significa… ¡LA RESPUESTA ESTÁ EN EL PENE DEL PRESIDENTE DE CHINA!- Dice Harry ara ver fijamente el cuadro gigante del presidente.

Harry se acerca y le toca ligeramente el pene.

\- Gāi kè lǐsī tí mōzhe wǒ de yīnjīng, fùyǒu nóngyù- Decia el cuadro… "La Cristi me tocó el pene, rico rico"

En ese momento la estatua se transformó en un Transformer y pum, pam, ya estaba en el callejón Diagon.

 **Escritor:** **  
Me disculpo por tardar tanto, problema con la pc, pero "Mejor tarde que nunca"  
PD: No hablo chino, ni de broma.  
PD2: Dejen sus reviews con opiniones o sugerencias, me ayudarían mucho.  
Atte. Puedes llamarme N**


End file.
